


Space Between

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Deadly Love Series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Drugs, M/M, Morgan Stark as Rescue, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, mob boss Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Also known as Deadly Love 2Mayday Parker-Keener must go save her parents with the help of Morgan Stark. Secrets will be revealed as the two look into something from Morgan and Mayday's past.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker & Harley Keener, May "Mayday" Parker & Morgan Stark, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker
Series: Deadly Love Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837237
Kudos: 16





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



> I know what I said. But you all wanted this.

April May Fitzpatrick aka Mayday was an only child. She was the queen of her dads’ lives. She wasn’t known and she was homeschooled but she liked her life. She didn’t expect them to disappear. She knew she had to find them. The only clue she had was New York and Mystery. Mayday made it to New York and listen in for anything. When she got word of a villain named Mysterio who used to fight with Spider-Man, Mayday figured he would have taken them. She figured the Avengers could help. She just had to get into their compound to talk to them.

~

Morgan Stark was the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark. She was used to the public mocking her actions. She knew that her theory about her dead brothers was just that a theory. One piece of paper that she read years ago was not a viable piece of evidence. She had still looked into the explosion and everything surrounding it. If Kingpin was dead, then Peter and Harley must be. She still didn’t understand why they were there unless it was for Avenger business but then her dad would have known about it, right? Morgan had got the reports about Mysterio threatening to kill her brothers and she had to look into it. She just didn’t expect the kid to show up. 

“I’m not a kid,” Mayday said as Morgan looked over her file. There was nothing on this kid. Mayday as she called herself, did not exist. 

“Why do you need my help?” Morgan asked.

“Mysterio has my dads,” Mayday said.

“And you know this how?” Morgan asked as Mayday handed her the folder. It was evidence of a break-in. “Did you get this legally?”

“The truth or what you can deal with?” Mayday asked Morgan. Morgan didn’t want to know. She could put the pieces together. The girl before her wore a beanie with a crown on it. She figured it was some movie reference. 

“Tell me again why you want my help?” Morgan asked.

“Because I don’t know where else to turn,” Mayday said. Mayday looked desperate and the other Avengers were out of town so Morgan figured she could take in this girl and learn what she could about her. 

“Alright,” Morgan said. Mayday cheered. Morgan was already regretting helping this kid. She now knew what her dad must have gone through when he took on her and her brothers. 

~

Peter Parker woke to the dripping of water. He could feel the drugs in his system as he opened his eyes. He saw Harley tied up next to him as well. Peter didn’t understand. They had both been walking to work like normal. Why were they here? Peter wondered if Kingpin found a way out but this wasn’t the way he worked. They would be already dead if it was Kingpin.

“Morning,” Beck said. 

“Oh so you are the one to find me,” Peter said. 

“Guilty as charged,” Beck said. He looked at Peter. “You kinda disappeared for a bit but then I realized that maybe you died. Then again when had Spider-Man ever die with his skill set? So I figured you retired.”

“I didn’t retire,” Peter said.

“No, you decided to fake your own death,” Beck said. “I have a group that would love to skin you but I rather get my revenge on your mentor.”

“He thinks I am dead,” Peter said.

“Does he?” Beck said. “I did some investigating. You and Harley there, are still active members at SI. There is a case file that is just looking into you two being alive. Tony knows. He hasn’t stopped looking for the both of you.” 

“Tony should think we are dead,” Peter said as Beck laughed. 

“You have a very love view about your past mentor,” Beck said. 

“When we faked our death we made it so no one would realize the truth,” Peter said feeling the drugs leaving his system. 

“Well then we will see if anyone comes to save you,” Beck said before he came over to Peter and injected him with something. Peter felt drowsy as he fell asleep as Beck walked out of the room. Harley opened his eyes and knew that he would have to get a message out somehow before Beck realized he was awake. 

~

Working with Mayday reminded Morgan about Harley and Peter. Mayday liked to talk a lot and over-explain things but then she would also be a sarcastic person who expected you to know already what she was doing. She would stick out her tongue like Peter would have when he concentrated or she would focus on the mechanics of something. Mayday had wanted to work on a suit of hers so she could help while Morgan focused on trying to locate where Mysterio was. She didn’t expect to like to spend time with Mayday. Mayday was sweet and Morgan like her because she was sweet and adorable. 

“Morgan Hope,” Pepper said annoyed.

“Yes, Mom,” Morgan asked turning to Pepper. Pepper saw Mayday and looked confused before she focused on her daughter. 

“You said you would make the meeting this morning,” Pepper said. 

“I-I was busy training my new intern,” Morgan said as she pointed to Mayday. “This is Mayday.”

“Did you finish the intern forms?” Pepper asked.

“No, we should have done that but I had some avengers stuff and Mayday was working on some stuff and I thought we could do it in a bit,” Morgan said. 

“Get it done. I don’t want a liability on our hands again,” Pepper said. Morgan pulled up the paperwork and told Mayday to fill it out. Pepper watched the girl fill it out like she had multiple times. Mayday hand over the forms. Pepper looked at her.

“You are sixteen?” Pepper asked.

“Yes, but I’m emancipated,” Mayday lied. Pepper seemed to believe her for now.

“Your name is April May Fitzpatrick?” Pepper said.

“Mayday is my chosen nickname. It’s what my dads call me since my Nonna is named May and they had originally wanted to just call me May,” Mayday said.

“Where did the day come from?” Morgan asked.

“My grandpa, Matt would call me Mayday when he visits and it just became the nickname the family used,” Mayday explained. 

“That is a complicated story,” Pepper said. 

“It is,” Mayday said. “But it is a good story.” Pepper seemed to like her because she said she would file the documents. She left them as Morgan turned back to the computer. 

~

“My dad and papa meet at MIT,” Mayday said. Morgan perked up. She had just finished schooling there and she had known some people. Mayday’s parents were probably older than her. “I always wanted to go there because I felt like that would honoring their legacy. They ended up working together in New York.”

“That is cute,” Morgan said.

“My dad and papa worked in labs at SI when they were younger,” Mayday said. “They said I would have loved the labs of SI better than the small one Dad built in the garage.”

“What do you think?” Morgan asked.

“I like our lab because it was more personal to us,” Mayday said.

“My dad thought me to be a hero,” Morgan said.

“Mine too. He was a hero back when he was in high school,” Mayday said. 

“That is pretty cool,” Morgan said. “What was his hero name?” Morgan took a sip of her drink.

“Spider-Man,” Mayday said. Morgan’s drink went out of her mouth as she turned and looked at Mayday.

“Spider-Man died,” Morgan said.

“No, he is my papa,” Mayday said. Morgan shook her head.

“Peter Parker died,” Morgan said.

“Peter Parker is my papa, and Harley Keener is my dad,” Mayday said. Morgan knew then that this kid had to be pulling her chain. “My dad is Iron Lad and used to work with Iron Man.” Morgan wanted to go up to her dad and cheer but if what Mayday said was true then Mysterio did have Peter and Harley.

“We need to get to your parents,” Morgan said looking for something. She played back the messages when she saw something. The warehouse was a Hammer warehouse and she knew which one. She had just been there to buy it for Stark Industries.

“You know where they are?” Mayday asked.

“Yep,” Morgan said. “You want to beat up some bad guys?” Mayday nodded as the two suited up and headed for the warehouse. 

~

Morgan entered ahead in the Rescue seat as Mayday followed in a new version of the Spider-man suit. The two knocked out many of the guards before Beck appeared. He fought them but Mayday remembers what her papa told her and while Morgan was fighting him. Mayday found the effect room and knocked Beck out. Morgan entered and looked at her surprised. 

“Papa said he likes to pretend to be in the right room,” Mayday said as she webbed up Beck before they went looking for Peter and Harley. They found them in a room. Harley saw Mayday and smiled. 

“Hey Princess,” Harley said as she got the chains off of him. Morgan got Peter freed. He was still out of it as they got out of there and Harley gave directions to a safe house. No one was there as Harley made sure as they entered the room. 

“He was drugged up so that he wouldn’t escape,” Harley told them as Morgan nodded and Mayday watched her papa. 

“Why didn’t you guys come home?” Morgan asked.

“We wanted to but Fury was hunting us. He knew we didn’t die and he wanted some information that Peter has,” Harley said. He looked worried as he watched his husband before focusing on Morgan. 

“What information?” Morgan asked confused. She didn’t think Peter had anything that Fury would have wanted. He was a minor hero, not big leagues. 

“A list of people who I killed,” Peter said as he clutched at his head. Mayday held on to her papa not wanting to let go and have him disappear. Peter smiled down at her glad to have his daughter next to him even if the circumstances weren’t the best right now. 

“Spider-Man never killed anyone?” Morgan said.

“Yes, but Prince did,” Peter said. “They also wanted something else I believe.”

“What else?” Harley asked. 

“Matt did some things but some of the men talked about another leader. I knew nothing about this leader, but Fury said he would drop all my charges if I could give him a lead. I still haven’t found anything on this mysterious second leader and the gang was disbanded a while ago,” Peter said. He looked worried which scared Harley and Morgan. He still wasn’t fully there because of the drugs in his system. 

“So Matt wasn’t leading the gang?” Harley asked.

“No, it was someone else all along who was running everything from the shadows. I never meet them though,” Peter said. Mayday couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The stories that she heard as a child were true which meant that her parents were actually on the run from the law all these years. 

“What is their name?” Morgan asked.

~

Fury was furious. He was done with the day and now with the new development of screens being hacked and going black, he was annoyed. He sat there as his team tried to get the screen back online. 

“Sir,” Maria said as he looked up and the word QUEEN appeared in red as he bleeds. The screen just kept having the word pop up in different colors as Fury asked them where the signal was broadcasting from.

“Sir, it’s coming from inside this building,” Nat said. Clint nodded as Fury followed them to where a laptop was plugged into the system. When they unplugged it a messaged appeared.

_ Prince was just the puppet. I am the Queen and my son as being killed because of you. You all will pay the price for the Prince’s death. Long Live the Queen.  _

“Fury?” Clint asked.

“I need Parker and Keener in now. Looks like someone isn’t happy that they decided to take a vacation,” Fury said. Nat and Clint looked at him confused.

“Parker and Keener are dead,” Nat reminded him. 

“You think I let them go in there without trackers. They are in Queens currently,” Fury said handing Nat and Clint their locations. The laptop screen changed to one word, QUEEN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there will be another fic but no more after that.


End file.
